Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to data synchronization, and more particularly, to a system and method for synchronizing custom workflow and task-related objects between an application and an External server.
Description of the Related Art
MICROSOFT Outlook has become a primary mail application used by millions of users all over the world. MICROSOFT Outlook allows you to efficiently work with many business objects (and the Custom Objects, discussed below), such as mail, tasks, meetings, appointments, etc. However, MICROSOFT Outlook (and other similar email clients) does not natively allow you to work with business objects that have advanced Workflow behind them (such as, e.g., Issues, Projects, Business Processes, Customer claims, Requests, etc). These Workflows are executed on an External server. Given the popularity of MICROSOFT Outlook as an email client, and the absence of native support for workflow-based business objects, it is desirable to be able to support work with business objects with Workflow from within MICROSOFT Outlook interface (as well as from other standard email clients that do not normally support such functionality).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for synchronizing data between MICROSOFT Outlook email clients (and similar clients) and an External server, where the data is stored in such a manner that the data is constantly updated.